Dennis Macfield
Dennis Macfield is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the LDS Broadway branch and belongs to the Xyz Summon course. In reality, he is actually associated with the Academia from the Fusion Dimension. He is one of the Lancers. Appearance Dennis has bright red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shorter coattail, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. He keeps his Academia pin hidden under his collar. Personality He is a well-rounded and charismatic type of character and has a sense of humor, yet can also be serious at times. As an admirer of Yūshō Sakaki he runs a Deck that seems to mirror his and Duels as an Entertainment Duelist, thus he is often flashy and enjoys performing acrobatics. When excited, he seems to be rather air-headed and tends to forget about anything else at the moment, as seen when he wanted to talk to Yūya since he is the son of Yūshō and enjoyed his Dueling, only to be interrupted in the still ongoing Duel by the Ryozanpaku School students' offensive, forcing him to block their attempts at damage while showing comical frustration at their interference. Despite his penchant to gather attention to himself as an entertainer, he does not seem to mind sharing the spotlight since he took the opposing attacks himself in favor of Yūya doing the honors, believing him more adequate for "the finale". After he is revealed to be associated with Academia, his personalities doesn't seem to be any different, unlike Sora Shiun'in. He demonstrates a degree of regret when Halil and Olga encountered him and Yūri, as he knows what Yūri will likely do to them, but at the same time, makes no move to stop him or the Obelisk Force. He pragmatically avoids his identity Being compromised during the Battle Royal and internally panics when he thinks Reiji Akaba has found him out. Plot Maiami Championship Arc Battle Royale Dennis saved Yūya Sakaki from defeat by Ryozanpaku School's Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda. They quickly bonded over their admiration of Yūya's father, Yūshō Sakaki. He encouraged Yūya to continue and win the Duel and helped him over his fear of entering Berserk Mode with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", which ultimately helped him win the Duel. Dennis parted ways with Yūya later and waited in the Volcano Area to Duel Yuzu Hīragi. He won by turning her ace monster against herself and received her Pendulum cards. As he wished Yuzu luck in the tournament, Serena arrived and, claiming Dennis to be the Xyz remanent, challenged him to a Duel. Throughout the Duel, Dennis tried to be entertaining despite the fact that Serena was continuously serious. When he drew "Polymerization" and realized he couldn't win, he merely Set a monster and a face-down. As Serena switched his monster to Attack Position and attacked it, Dennis prepared to activate his face-down but was distracted the arrival of the Obelisk Force and lost. Although defeated, Dennis pursued Yuzu and Serena and eavesdropped their plan to switch clothes and find Shun Kurosaki. Yūri then arrived, prompting Dennis to say that he was "tired of waiting". Dennis told Yūri of the girls' plans and then set off to find Yūya. He met Yūya in the Jungle Area, where he feigned surprise of the alternate dimensions knowledge. He joined Yūya and Noboru Gongenzaka to find Yuzu. They searched in the Iceberg Area, where Dennis falsely determined that Yūri had completed his mission. He split later and instructed the Obelisk Force to capture Serena, Shun, and Tsukikage. Lancers When the Battle Royal ended, Dennis kept Mieru Hōchun safe and claimed he had only found her when Yūya asked him if he had found Yuzu. He was present when Reiji Akaba told them of his plan to form Lancers and watched his subsequent Duel with Yūya. He planned to tKe Serena back to Academia once events quieted down but was unable to once she revealed herself to the rest of the Lancers to be a Duelist from Academia. He was both impressed and shocked to learn of Reiji's skill in multiple Summoning techniques, having been informed by Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Yūya. He was surprised to hear Reiji has seen what happened to Yuzu, panicking that Reiji might have found out his true identity. Synchro Dimension Arc Dennis, along with the other members of Lancers were called by Reiji to gather at LDS, where Reiji revealed that they will go to Synchro Dimension to recruit new allies to fight against the Academy. Serena then revealed that Yuzu was also in Synchro Dimension with Reiji had witnessed Yuzu disappeared with a Synchro Dimension Duelist, shocking Dennis who had thought Yuri had captured her. With the card that Reiji has provided, they departed to the Synchro Dimension. Deck Duels Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Character